How Did We End Up Together?
by ALWAYS-LOVING-TOM-WELLING
Summary: The Gang Goes On Holidays But The Girls Go To A Seperate Destonation Then The Boys But Little Did They Know That They End Up Together!... Read And Find Out What Happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone, I've decided To Write a Story about High School Musical!

Hope You Guys Like It!

Brief Summery: School Is Out And Everyone Is Ready To Have Fun. They Were All Going Separate Ways These Holidays. That Was The Girls And The Guys The Girls Which Include Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor And Kelsi Are Going To California For There Vacation And Little Did They Know That Was Exactly Where The Guys Were Heading.

The corridors of East High echoed with the sound of eager students ready to start their holidays. The bell had just rung to signal the end of another school semester. The last one out of the classroom was Gabriella and as she was walking out the door Troy startled her with a huge hug. Im gonna miss you" whispered troy into Gabriella's ear. "Can you please tell me where you are going these holidays?" All of the girls promised not to tell the boys where they were going so that they wouldn't follow them. Gabriella simply smiled and walked off to join Taylor which left troy standing alone in the corridors.

"Ahhhhhhhh Bolton Your still here, you can help me with these books!" Troy turned around knowing exactly who it was! "But Miss Darbus I was just leaving" said Troy.

"Too late" Miss Darbus handed him her books and walked in the direction of the staff car park.

When Troy was finished with Miss Darbus and her books he ran around to the student car park, hoping Ryan hadn't left yet. They were leaving for there 'Top Secret' vacation destination, California tomorrow and he was sleeping over at Ryan's house tonight because their plane left early the next mourning. They, like the girls swore to keep it a secret and not tell anyone. Just himself, Ryan, Chad and Jason alone in California what else could be better.

That's the first chapter and the second one will be on soon. I made this one short to give you a taste of my writing style and what this story will be about. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Here Is The 2nd Chapter. Hope You like It! Thanks To troyellaisbomb and "Mars lover who has a high voice" for their reviews.

**The Morning **

Troy had woken up by his alarm reading 5:57 and just remembered that his flight to California was taking off at 7:20, so he jumped out of bed and chucked on his best clothes because its not every day that troy got to go to California.

Then he ran down stairs and saw that everyone was already to go and troy hadn't even thought about what he was going to pack. "Hey everyone" said troy sounding very tired. "Hey troy" everyone said nearly at the same time. Than Troy ran upstairs to pack while everyone else were finishing their breakfast. Then everyone left for their adventure.

**The Airport**

As they got out of the taxi Chad got the money ready to pay for the tickets for the plane.

When they got up to the counter troy said "four tickets please" "right this way" said the airport worker pointing to the long hallway that would lead to the plane.

As the boys walked onto the plane to take their seats they could hear a familiar laugh that sounded like Gabriella's laugh. Troy was thinking to himself "**Oh My God it can't be the girls" **than Chad yelled out "it is the girls, they are going to California too" then troy went up to Gabriella and gave her a hug and said "looks like we are spending the holidays together".

**California**

"Wow this is beautiful" said Sharpay. "Yeah, let's go find our hotels" said Jason sounding really excited. "All the boys and girls are going to be in separate hotels ok!" said Chad. "Ok" everyone said at the same time.

Than everyone went to their hotels, "I call this bed" yelled Gabriella as she jumped onto the bed.

"Wow this is a really pretty kitchen" Taylor said pointing to a large kitchen with bright blue wall paper. "Yeah it really is like the ocean" said Kelsi laughing.

**The next day**

It was the next day and Gabriella woke up by the sound of birds cheeping and Sharpay and Ryan arguing over the remote. "Wait a minute, what is Ryan doing here?" Than Gabriella walked into the kitchen and had a quick glance at Chad and he did a quick smile at her and she had just realized how hot he was from far away.

"Im going for a walk" Gabriella said walking out the door. "Me too" shouted Chad running after her.

**The walk**

"Hey Gabs" said Chad catching up to her, "oh hey Chad, how are you?"

"Good thanks" "so where are you going?" Chad asked wondering why she would be going for a walk at this time of the morning. "Im just going for a walk to the park"

When they got to the park they had a quick glance at each other again and Chad pecked Gabriella on the lips and they both liked it so they started kissing and than they stopped and said at the same time "we have to keep this a secret" than they started walking over to the swing set holding hands………

I hope you guys liked it please R&R.

Will Update Soon!!


End file.
